


Redemption

by Playswithknives



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Because its so nice to read, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Most likely mpreg in the suuuuuuper distant future if it feels right, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not most MCU movies compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Brainwashing, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Torture, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Unworthy Thor, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playswithknives/pseuds/Playswithknives
Summary: What if Loki got that drink in avengers Assemble? What if Loki wanted redemption and Thor was the block? And what if mjolnir monitored all these goings on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in my head a few years ago, no idea about posting schedule

Just after "I'll have that drink now"...

Tony smirk, raising an eyebrow at the crumpled god embedded in his marble flooring. He walks over to the bar keeping an eye on Loki.

"I've got this scotch which is what I drank before, you tried it?." He lifts the bottle to show loki. Loki nods with a faint smile, seemingly happy to get some alcohol in his system.

"I've had only few drinks on midgard, but I do remember liking a similar type of mead back at ho-asguard"

"How many fingers you after? Since you haven't had this one before I'll give you 2, ease you into it" stark says eyeing up the god.

"I am no maiden, you needn't be gental with two fingers, I can take a lot more than that."

Loki says meeting Tony's challenge. The other avengers are stood a meter away from Loki glancing at both the taken aback but impressed look on Tony's face and the glimmer of mischief in Loki's eyes.

Tony pours the drink while Loki sits up, brushing off the marble crumbs. Tony offers the drink to the god, coming down to his level on the steps by him, after seeing Loki's not quite ready to be able to move away yet. Loki takes the drink, purposefully brushing his fingers against the ones offering the drink. He hold it in both hands and smells the scotch. He visibilly relaxes at the smell.  
"Aged for 30 years? From...is this Icelandic?" The god asks his host.

"Yes and yes. Figured you'd want something a little familiar, what with the Nordic roots I guessed Iceland would be one of the places you'd been in your time."

The god looks slightly shocked by Tony's answer, as do the avengers. He rarely puts effort into his alcohol choices for guests, much less would one expect it for the would be invader.

"...thank you" Loki replies in a quiet voice, touched by the thought gone into his drink.  
"Well, I believe a toast is in order. And may you tell me who I am to toast to? I still haven't properly gotten your names"

"Tony stark genius, billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist, and now defeater of the chitauri army" he said each word with emphasis, like he was trying to showoff to the god, "and the are the avengers, who I said about before". He gestured the team beside them, like you would if you were to introduce something insignificant.

"And is tony short for something ?"  
The god heard Natasha mumble a name under her breath, only audible to those with superhuman abilities. Steve turned slightly to see her out of the corner of his his eye, a little confused as to why she would tell Loki this. Loki gave a small nods in response. He looked at the team, his eyes paused briefly on Clint who still had his bow raised and drawn.

He raised his glass,  
"Well then," he started with a tug at the corner of his thin, pink lips," a toast to Anthony and the avengers, for defeating the chitaury army," Loki's face turned dark. "Did...did you destroy the main ship? For definite? " Loki looked worried at this point and a little hopeful.

"The bomb went straight at it, that ship went with a bang bigger than Hiroshima, nothing survived that" tony replied. "Wait, did you just call me Anthony? No, nobody call me Anthony" his smug face dropped into a more serious expression, but with obvious effort in trying to appear less bothered by the name than he was by taking a swig of his own scotch.

"Oh, but what a shame," he turned in the marble to look more directly at the billionaire and practically purred the name, "and here I thought 'Anthony' sounded so distinguished " the drink tony had been drinking narrowly missed Loki as the purring caught him off guard, amd caused a small gasp thus breathing in the scotch. Once Tony cleared his throat he gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Bambi, you are making it way to hard to dislike you,"

Clint looked from behind his bow, between his supposed enemy and teammate. Fed up of them ignoring the rest of them Clint interrupted just as Loki was about to say something with a smile.

"Right, enough flirting with the enemy stark, and you," Loki gives a 'who, me?' Face at Clint when the archer made it clear who he was talking to, " what the hell are you doing, toasting to your own defeat?! I swear if you don't answer truthfully there will be in arrow in that mischievous eye before you can blink".

The whole group is suddenly aware that the person on the floor enjoying a scotch and having a moment with the teams tech guy is actually the apparent invasion leader. The atmosphere becomes tense and Loki once again looks into whats left of his scotch.  
After a moment of hyping himself up and throwing back the remainder, he takes a deep breath. He looks like a child in the headmasters office.

"I...him, where do I start? I could try answering questions."

Natasha steps forward first, "answer 'why did you want to know if Tony blew up the main ship?" Her face was straight, giving no indication on how she wanted him to answer.

"The chitaury are run like a hub, each one gets orders from the ship. And the ship was being controlled by something else." Loki's eyes glazed over and he hugged his knees for comfort. " the-" a small choke cut off what he was going to say. Tony got him another scotch, this time 3 fingers worth. He sat next to the god on the floor this time when he gave him the glass. Loki nearly let the glass slip through his shaking fingers but tony caught it underneath. The gods fingers were cold now, whereas before any difference was negligible, easily could have been down to holding the metal sceptre or the drink. But now the chill was closer to being outside in the middle of winter.

"Do you, maybe, need a blanket? Or-" tony was cut off again, Loki raised a hand in indication for stopping.

"The Other," he forced the word out with obvious disdain, "he controlled the chitaury and he was the one who told me what to do, and 'no matter where I go, what I do, failure won't be tolerated and if I fail, " he he almost emptied the glass," they will find me and make me feel pain much worse than I had already experienced" his voice was quiet at the is end. The whole team looked from the near-whimpering god curled up into himself and Natasha, whose face had only given a slight change, only noticeable to Clint, as concern.

"Controlled you? But you had the tessaract, you controlled me-" Clint was shouting at Loki. Steve raised a hand from where his arms were folded across his chest.

"with a similar method they used to control me. They brake you down until the can use the mind stone, if your mind is strong, but I was found after I fell from the bifrost. They used my anger, hatred and my...self loathing so even my mind didn't take much to brake. It fueled the power they wanted me to use against midguard. I convinced them to let me be the invasion leader, instead of...someone else... So had I succeeded midguard would have only had to deal with me, but I figured that if I made it likely to fail then I would either come out of it well, get away or die, bit if they caught me then it would have been endless torture, but worse than last time..."

The room was quiet for a long time. Tony set a hand on Loki's farthest shoulder when he mentioned the self loathing and had pulled him closer when he mentioned the torture.

"Well, shit" tony broke the silence.  
The lift dinged and out of it came fury, maria hill, and leading them was Thor.

"Brother, you will come to asguard and face judgement for your crimes" Thor strode in like he was the king of the realm, and that was when all went to helheim


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the avengers go to asguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this up as I went, though I have a rough idea of what I want the story to do.

"Brother, what lies have you been filling their minds with?!" He approached Loki, still slouched inside the marble crater, arm extended towards him, with hammer in hand. "Friends believe nothing, he knows not how to tell the truth," he stood, glaring at Loki.

Loki lay still but with eyes meeting Thor's. A moment passed before he turned pleading eyes to the avengers.  
"Okay point break, I think you should calm down," tony tried to calm the god, "I think we should all take a moment to calm down, not make any rash decisions-"

"You protect him!?" Thor bellowed at tony, turning halfway toward him, "man of iron, while I'm aware you have helped greatly in today's battle, you do not have standing over Loki's punishments," he turned back.to Loki who at this point was trying to pull himself out of the flooring but struggling, with his lower body still not recovered enough to move. Thor grabbed Loki's lapel and yanked him out. Loki grunted in pain at the tough treatment. Thor held him out with one arm.

He held mjolnir towards Loki's chest and tapped it at Loki's chest as a warning.  
"You will face asguards justice as Odin wills it,"

Loki froze, eyes wide, "Thor, no, you don't understand, they will not give me a fair trial,.I did not want this, I did what I could to reduce damage, i-"

"Enough!" Thor shouted, thrusting his arm to jolt Loki who still dangled in his grasp. "You will come with me and I will not hear even a whimper,"

At this avengers, Fury and agent Hill all looked at each other. They seemed to communicate silently with small nods, held tilts and raised eyebrows.  Though Fury and and agent Hill had little idea about what was happening, he trusted Romanov to make the appropriate choice. If she hadn't moved then there was a reason. When Clint elbowed Tony in the ribs this spurred him into action.

"So, we want to see that Loki gets justice," Loki became saddened, feeling that he may have finally met some people to hear him out only to have that thrown back in his face. There wasn't much of a visible change, but Natasha could tell by the stiffening of his throat."We too will come to ass guard-"

"Asguard," Thor corrected.

"Right, so we can see him get what he deserves," Tony stopped there and glanced at Loki's eyes. He felt a pain in his chest, not caused by the arch reactor this time, and a swell of anxiety for what may happen. Natasha stepped forwards.

"Thor, we will join you and say our accounts of what happened," at this her eyes shifted to fury and gave a significant look.

"Oh I know what happened, this beast," the word caused Bruce discomfort, "overreacted to a perceived slight, but not anymore. You may join me, and witness the might of my realm," he concluded walking towards the larges balcony, Loki still in hand. The avengers all followed him out, except Romanov. 

"Sir, I believe not all is as it seems here, and so I think we should learn more before making a call on both Loki and Thor," she reported. Fury considered her words carefully before speaking. 

"Agent, if that motherfucker does anything against earth, he will not see the light of day, understood?"

"Sir, may I ask which one is the motherfucker?" She queried with little inflection. 

"You know what? Either, I don't care, but  want I do care about is if earth is gonna have inter dimensional, realm whatever kind, of enemies. I cannot stand that security council, so I better not have reason to speak with them for more than a second,"

"Understood, sir" she gave a nod to Fury before joining the others on the balcony.

"For a psycho god that just got smashed, he looks good" Maria Hill spoke. Her face dropped from admiration of the trickster god to embarrassment when she remembered who she just said that infront of.

"Hill, I don't want to hear it,"

She cleared her throat, "sorry, sir,". 

Fury gave an analyzing stare at the avengers and gods before leaving for the lift with agent Hill.

Once outside Thor pulled out the muzzle to place on Loki. Steve spoke for the first time "Thor is that necessary?"

"Captain, you have heard enough of his lies already, and we must go without delay be he uses his tricks to attempt freedom," he finished fastening the muzzle one handed before returning mjolnir to his hand. They all stood closer to Thor before he called out "Heimdal, open the bifrost!".

Once they all arrive on as via d the non enhanced humans rest to get over the sudden motion sickness.

"Christ, that was like getting stretched, compressed and floating all at once," Clint groaned kneeling to the floor. Tony and Bruce nodded in agreement. Bruce's eyes had a green hue which was immediately picked up by Steve. 

"Hey, doctor banner, are you okay?" He asked kneeling down to his level and placed a relaxing hand across Bruce's shoulders.

"Yeah, just...the hulk didn't like that, and honestly I don't blame him," he groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

There was a brief silence before the situation came back to them.

"Heimdal! Look who I dragged in! That's a midguard saying," Thor held up Loki with pride, unknowing of the disgust of the midguardians towards his actions. 

"Hey point break, let's move this on, yeah? Ive got stuff to do, buildings to fix and so on so..."

"Of course, friend Tony. Heimdal, have you informed father of our arrival?"

"Yes, my prince, horses await you to take you to the palace," Heimdal told Thor. His gold eyes, for just a second glanced towards tony before returning to Thor. 

"Excellent, come friends, let us put Loki away and feast to celebrate!"

"Wait, does this mean there is no trial?" Steve asked, concerned. 

"Of course there will, we stand before the king, he hears the report and makes his judgment,"

This seemed to settle Steve slightly, though  Thor certainty gave him concern. 

They made their way towards the palace by horse with no issue. 

"Stark, where did you learn to ride a horse?" Clint questioned, seeing the fluidness of Tonies mount and dismount. 

"Barton, rich parents, little time with friends or family. What do think I did when I was younger?" Tony reasoned. 

"I don't know man, just didn't cross my mind that you would ride. More like 'that mud better not touch my armani suit' would be your thing," Barton shrugged.

"Armani suits aren't really a child's thing to wear at all times, even rich ones," tony shook his head at Barton. 

"Alright I suppose that's tru- woah" his sentence was cut short when he saw the town.

All major buildings were made of gold,all the men were built strong and wore either a tunic or armour, and the women wore long dresses displaying their slighter figures. Market stock that would have required a fork lift was picked up by hand, and few women were working though a smaller percentage of the women still used magic to move the stock into place or fix the storage containers. 

The avengers were amazed, though Natasha was the only one to remain subtle and controlled. 

"Come, we must not dally in the markets. We have things of importance to do," Thor walked on, his brother slung over his shoulder like a sack, much the same as how he put Loki on his horse. 

When in the palace's throne room Thor greeted his parents while the avengers remained behind. 

"Parents, I return to you with Loki, and midguard's mightiest warriors who all helped in the take down of Loki and his army,"

The king and Queen remained seated, though Frigga looked disheartened by Thor's announcement and how Loki was held.

Odin stood, holding his staff in his right hand. He walked towards the edge of the dais. 

"You may remove the muzzle, we will start the trial of Loki _Laufeyson_ ," he announced.

Thor stood Loki infront of the dais, but his legs were weak and caused him to fall to his knees. Loki stayed down. 

"Loki, from what I have heard from heimdal, I deem you guilty of terrorism, murder, genocide and treason against asguard , as such I pronounce you guilty with crimes punishable by death," Odin announced. There were mixed reactions, of on chearing to clapping. Though the avengers reacted very differently. 

Loki slumped low. "Please," he whispered, "I was only guilty of murder towards a few jotuns, and less so than Thor, and Laufey's death in defence for you. Please, father..." Loki continued. Odin looked down at Loki, having heard the desperate plea. 

"You, Loki, are no son of mine,"at these words. Loki looked up, so distraught and angry that he couldn't form words. Tony stood further to the side to look at Loki's face. When he saw the expression and dread he felt his heart clench and his chest pained. 

" your Majesty," Tony stepped forward," as one of earth's defenders and a victim of Loki's invasion I feel I should say something," 

"Go on," Odin allowed.

"Well you see, I have evidence that this invasion was not his own doing but that of something else, and if you give this a chance I could show you, justice should be done correctly," he stood with fake confidence before the king.

There was a moment when he thought that perhaps it had worked when Odin declared "Loki _Laufeyson_ is to be hung to death," Odin returned to sit next to his wife on the dais. 

Loki listed his head to gaze at Frigga. His mother. His teacher. And now the one person who could change the punishment. She returned his gaze mournfully, before deeply inhaling and stepping towards where Odin had stood. 

"I, Queen Frigga, all mother, will hear of this evidence," she spoke clearly, and though she did not raise her voice the crowd became quiet and focused on her. 

Stark spoke of what Loki had said, Thor's face becoming more red with each statement of innocence, before mentioning something that had not been discussed. 

"Queen Frigga, may i ask what colour Loki's eyes are?"

"They are a beautiful emerald green, much like his seidr, why do you ask?" Throughout Stark's list she had been fussing her hands together, but here she stopped and quirked her brow.

"During the invasion his eyes were an ethereal blue," stark watched Loki's reaction. The god on the floor had hope on his face now and his eyes had more life when he made eye contact with his mother.

"I see," she said with faint concern softening her voice. "Loki, I shall use both potion and mind magic to see if what the midguardian says is true," she pulled a potion out of a pocket space, "now Loki , I know you are surprised but do you really think that I thought you magic while not still learning from the archives? You aren't the only seidr user here," she uncorked the faintly effervescent potion and held it to his mouth, "this will lower your mind's barriers to me and allow my magic to see more clearly without a false reading from those barriers," she spoke as Loki drank, "and now I shall look," Frigga  lowered to one knee infront of loki and placed her hands gently on her sons head, giving soft strokes with her thumbs. 

As she knelt she began to cry, the images of Loki's fall, his torture and blackmail and ineffective resistance to the tesseract's power came to her. At last she stood and too returned to the dais.

"I Queen Frigga, all mother, declare that Loki is guilty of attempted genocide against Jotunheim only and shall receive appropriate punishment. His acts towards midguard were not his own, and as I appointed him king he did not usurp the throne or vomit treason. Punishment should fit the crime, and so I declare that Loki _Friggason_ ," here she glared at Odin," is to be under the tutelage and guidance of midguard's warriors and earn redemption towards the realm he, though unwillingly, still did commit crimes to to. And when the time comes, he will aid towards an understanding and agreement with Jotunheim, so it will be," Once finished Odin stood and walked to his wife. "Odin if you dare talk to me, so help me Norns, you will not be allowed in the royal chambers for a year,".

At this Odin held his staff up, " the decision has been been made, Queen Frigga has chosen the punishment. Loki you may now leave," and with that he slammed his staff down to finalise the judgment.

 _Whipped,_ the unhelpful voice in Tony's head spoke.

The crowd became rowdy again with uproar though Loki didn't care. He would live. Tony and Steve helped him to his feet. And left with the avengers without turning to the shouting of Thor, the warriors three and Sif. 

He could be safe, and with the release of emotions and self mourning, Loki began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,so... I'll probably tweek at some point, fix mistakes and all that. But Loki's now safe with the avengers, Thor's not happy and Frigga showed she isn't to be taken quite so lightly. Idk when the next chapter will be. Whenever I have my random spurts of writing ability show itself.  
> Tata for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back on earth, the group gets to settle down

Once back at the tower, the group settle into the damaged living area. Steve and Loki move towards the large sofa and sit Loki down, Steve sitting on his right and Tony on his left. Clint and Natasha choose to sit on the smaller sofa, while Bruce remains stood. 

"Tony, can I just say I'm so sorry about the floor, I can't pay you back but I can help in any way," Bruce apologised. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and hunched his shoulders over.

"Bruce, buddy, don't worry, I'll call Pep and she'll get some contractors to fix up the floor and windows. Though if you really want to pay me back, you could always stay here. I need a science bro who really understands me," here Tony stood from Loki's side to go kneel before Bruce in a proposing position, "Bruce, would you do me the honour of living in my tower," he opened his bare hands as though there was a ring.

Bruce snorted, "Tony, you can't really want me here, I destroyed Harlem, and the hellicarrier, and your floor, who knows what I'll break next," 

"Yeah, so? I have enough money to fix it, and the hulk likes me. Come on Bruuuuce, let's do science together," Tony stood and threw his arms up, "I got it! Your own lab, and you won't share the floor either, you can have a hulk containing area, huh? Good idea? If not I can-"

"Okay, Tones. I'll stay, just don't prod me with pointy things or almost kill yourself again. Please" Bruce accepted reluctantly. 

"Excellent! While were on the topic, you two spy twins will have an apartment each the floor below Bruce, Steve below that. Deal?" He held his arms out and turned to the remaining avengers. Clint rolled his eyes but agreed. Natasha's lack of denial was taken as an acceptance of the invitation. "Perfect! In that case I'll call Pep and she'll sort out the room," he pulled the phone out.of his pocket but before he could call, Loki spoke.

"Anthony, I would like to thank you for what you did on Asguard. You truly saved my life. If I may fix the floor and window as part of that I would happy to oblige," Loki spoke evenly from the sofa, "once my seidr has restored more I will fix it promptly,"

To y sat back down next to him with his torso facing the god. He gave consideration before agreeing. "Loki, I didn't do what I did on Asguard for you to owe me. As I said, you should have justice and that wasn't me saying you should die, as I know Thor took it, but as you receiving a chance to improve yourself. Consider you moving in here like your mom said as repayment enough. Although if you could show how some of your magic mojo works, that would be great," Tony grinned. 

Loki's face fell with relief and gave a deep breath out, " Anthony, please know this means a lot to me," he faced Tony head on, "and I can show you my mojo anytime," Loki gave flirting eyes to his host, much like earlier. Their flirty moment was cut short however by a rumbling. 

"Ah, yes. Excuse me , I have not eaten properly in quite a while," Loki reddened in embarrassment. 

Steve tilted his head like a Labrador, "how lone is a while?"

"The last time I ate a full meal was on Asguard before I fell. After that it was small amounts, enough to not die form starvation with Thanos and the Other, then here I haven't eaten yet..." The silence was painfully loud. 

Tony slapped his legs "JARVIS? Order us all  pizzas, vegetable supreme, three pepperoni,  two meat feasts,  and Loki? Your choice?"

"From what I have heard and smelt  on Midguard I shall have BBQ chicken and bacon. That sounds like it could be appealing. And if its allowed, also a pepperoni?"

"Reindeer games, that is definitely allowed. You heard him, Jay, order up"

"Certainly, sir. Estimated time of arrival is in 20 minutes" JARVIS responded. 

Loki looked around trying to see the speakers before giving up. "Anthony, how does your computer talk?"

"That would be a secret. I enjoy watching people look for where his voice comes from," Loki pouted at tony for saying this. "Oh no, don't think you can manipulate me me into giving answers, I've worked with the press and Pepper enough to avoid that one," he crossed his arms.

"You keep saying about this 'Pepper' woman. Who would that be?"

And just then for the sons time that day, the group was interrupted by the lift. Out stormed an angry looking Pepper, heels clacking loudly on the marble.

"Tony! You will explain to me right now why you are interacting with the invasion leader!" She emphasised 'leader' with a hand of rolled up papers pointed at the god, who was still relaxing on the sofa. 

"Aaand  _that_ would be Pepper. Hey Pep, so I know this looks bad but he's good!" He tried to reason. 

Loki cleared his throat, "not exactly good, though I'm not guilty of what I was accused of," 

"Loki, if you don't want her to hate you, let me talk here,"

Pepper gave a disbelieving look to Tony, clearly not thinking he was at all in control of his faculties. 

"So Pep, let me explain..." And so he gave a somewhat abridged version of Loki's story of the army and the events on Asguard while she remained stood. "And now he lives here and we're about to eat pizza. Want to join?" 

Pepper sighed. Everything about her posture and face said "I need a holiday". She put the news paper on the coffee table which was quickly snatched up by Clint. She covered her face with her hands before addressing Tony again. 

" you will take full responsibility for him, and I don't want to hear of any damage or mayhem," she began to rant.

"Excuse me, Lady pepper? If I may say so, as Anthony," peppers eyebrows rose, "is my current host I will not be doing anything to cause me to be homeless here on midguard," he spoke calmly. She assessed him. 

"Do not let me down, Tony," she whipped her head as she turned and left, heels clacking again.

"Woah, Tony! You have a lot to fix!" Clint exclaimed from behind the news paper. Tony flopped back onto the settee and settled an arm over the back, behind Loki. 

"OK, big bird, I'll get one that tomorrow, but for now, JARVIS? Pizza ETA? 

"coming up now, sir" the AI spoke. 

"Great!" Tony clapped his hands. He fetched the plates from the kitchen just in time for the arrival. They ate in relative silence with two exceptions. One being Loki giving an expert critique on how it compared to Asguardian food, and the other was Clint telling him to be quiet. 

After dinner was over Bruce plucked up the courage to speak directly to Loki.

"Excuse me, Loki? But I was wondering how you are now? If your healing is anything like Steve's, can you walk this soon?"

"Actually doctor banner my healing today has been quite slow due to my seidr depletion, though now, after dinner, it has replenished enough that it has healed me. And speaking of seidr," he moved to the crater, giving it a lot of consideration. He nodded to himself and waved one arm. The grains, dust and clumps of marble came back together in a seamlessly smooth flooring, as though it was never damaged. "There, that's better. Although I'm quite tired, its been days since I last slept," Loki yawned the last words. He slouched back on the settee. The avengers were deathly quiet after the demonstration of effortless power they had just witnessed from the god who had been their enemy. At that moment it clicked just how bad the invasion could have been. 

"It is getting quite late, g'night, Tony, Loki, everyone," Steve gave a small salute to the group before leaving to the apartment a few floors down, JARVIS directing him the way. 

Clint and Natasha left together with a yell from Clint. This left just Bruce accompanying them. 

"Thank you for housing me, us, Tony. You didn't have to," Bruce spoke with great thankfulness. Tony knew how little people had treated his new science buddy with kindness, and just couldn't let it happen again.

"No problem Bruce. J will show you the way," tony waved goodbye to his new friend. 

In the few minutes it had taken for everyone one to leave the fixed penthouse, Loki had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder. He rested his head against Loki's. "What am going to do with you," he sighed. Feeling how heavy he is earlier he knew he wouldn't be able to carry the god to the now-empty spare room. As carefully as Tony could, he lay the god down onto a pillow and lay a spare blanket over the sleepy house mate. Loki immediately tucked his face into the fleece. For a terrifyingly powerful being, the god could could be so cute. No. Not Cute. Stop it Tony, go to bed. 

Tony made his own to bed after one more glance. Who knew what tomorrow would bring after this. Tony could only hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words flowed so even I didn't know how this would turn out. Not too bad I think. Idk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on Asguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write. I hate writing Thor, especially with this personality. Also I'll probably add some more Thor dialogue at some point perhaps but CBA for now. Its taken long enough

Back on Asguard, trouble was afoot. A great storm had covered the kingdom of gold, so that no light illuminated the palace. The rain went from phases of drizzle to pouring, and thunder happened in waves. The only real source of light was the lightning that came after particularly loud crashes of thunder. 

Ever since Loki's trial, Asguard had suffered it's worst storm in eons. 

Thor stormed through the palace corridors to the main hall where his friends greeted him. As the weather was causing mayhem for the people, they had been staying in their homes instead of communing in the palace hall. Only a few of the guards were there, leaving Thor and his friends to relative privacy. 

Thor's boots stomped loudly on the stone floor as he made his way over to the  seating and tables that were left put for staff and other asir. Mjönir felt heavy in his fist. Thor's whole body was tense and angry. 

"Thor, you seem tense. Perhaps a massage to relax?" Sif asked from across the table. She looked hopeful to get her hands on the thunder God's body. She had fancied herself worthy of him for nearing a millennia, though still had not succeeded in attaining his affections. 

"Lady Sif, I do not want something so menial right now. What I want is for that rat to be rotting where he deserves. For over a thousand years now, he has been wasting resources, time, and the allfathers  attention. Attention that should have been on me! I am the one who will have the crown. I am the one who will have the most power in all the realms! And Loki fancies himself a prince of Asguard, when he's not even asir! A jötun runt on the throne? Perish the thought! He does not deserve even the dungeons."Thor went on.

The warriors three exchanged looks. Thor was going too far. They had all been subject to Loki's pranks, but time and time again he had also saved them. And the pranks had never been intentionally malicious. 

Even sif, who had had her beautiful golden hair, did not believe Loki should receive the death penalty. He could rot for all she cared, as is what punishment she believed him to deserve. 

"Thor, perhaps we first devise a plan to collect Loki? Once you are king you can charge him and send him to the dungeons. You heard the Allmother, he is not deserving of death, though I believe what he has done here should not be taken so lightly as to give him no punishment, "Sif reasoned, "with Loki on midguard, we can be undisturbed in our planning, make the most of this time,"

"I agree," Hogun spoke, "we await for you to become king, and send him to prison. No further," he concluded. As Hogun rarely spoke out, when he did, people listened. His words were carefully considered before speaking, a skill he had learnt from Loki. 

"My friends, we will work together to bring Asguard justice. Though I can assure you, Loki does not deserve better than death. You will see, and with my fathers health I doubt it will be long," Thor strutted away from the group to the corridors. What he hadn't seen is the main hall guards give a subtle nod to each other. 

 He left his friends there, all concerned as to what will happen  to Thor, and the future of Asguard.

 

In another wing of the palace, Frigga and Odin lounged in their private living room. Frigga was doing embroidery, while Odin sat stiffly across from her, arms crossed tight as though to reign himself in.

"Husband," Frigga interrupted the quiet, "if you dare do something like that again to my son, you will wish you could keep your eye open during Odin sleep, do you understand?" She said evenly. No indication she was currently threatening the allfather. He gulped and bit his tongue. 

He couldn't fully agree with his wife's choice to let Loki go, but if she made such a drastic call, it was usually the right thing to do. No matter how embarrassing it was to be undermined in front of many of his people. 

It was shortly after they began to drink their afternoon herbal tea's (Frigga's influence) that there was a knock at their door. Odin called the guard inside while he remained seated.  

"Sire, I'm afraid we, the main hall guards, have some unfortunate news regarding Prince Thor," the guard spoke evenly. 

Odin sighed, " what is it now?".

The guard informed the king of what Thor had said to his friends. Odin looked less and less pleased with each passing quote. Once Odin had heard it all he dismissed the guard. 

He exhaled deeply. "And hear I thought it was Loki who would be the death of me, turns out I need to worry more about Thor's actions. At least Loki had thought his through,"

"Odin, while I know you have always groomed Thor for the throne, I don't know if that was such a good idea. He has become arrogant and so sure of his success. Remember the events on Jotunheim? If he can't handle being called a princess can he really handle being called much worse by the asir. To be so self entitled as to believe that genocide would be the correct choice the the jötuns and not receive punishment," frigga shook her head. 

"Loki also tried to-"

"Odin! He was mentally sick! Do you truly believe Loki would do such a rash this under normal circumstances? You just said yourself that Loki thought his plans through. He has back plans for his back up plans for Norns' sake," she scolded.

Knowing he had no way to win the argument over which child has the worse behaviour, he quieted again. Loki had always been different. Quiet and cunning, not loud and brash, thoughtless leading to failure. That had always been Thor, though he was just now seeing how poorly he had raised his sons.


End file.
